


The Internship

by yellow_wallpaper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ash is not so gullible, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_wallpaper/pseuds/yellow_wallpaper
Summary: AU. 16-year old Ash Ketchum wins a place as an intern at Cerulean's Pokemon Gym. Excited to learn more than he ever has before, he can't understand why the gym leader, Misty, is not so enthusiastic about the whole thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU. 16-year old Ash Ketchum wins a place as an intern at Cerulean's Pokemon Gym. Excited to learn more than he ever has before, he can't understand why the gyms leader, Misty, is not so enthusiastic about the whole thing.
> 
> Ash/Misty AAML
> 
> Rating: T (Possible M later)
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Ash: 16
> 
> Misty: 17
> 
> Brock: 22

You heard that right. Out of hundreds of applicants, hundreds of voicemails and stake outs, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, this is your lucky day! You have just won an internship at a regional gym! Ring this numbe-

"YEEEAAH."

"Yes! I can't believe it! I won!" Ash Ketchum jumped up from where he'd been huddled in front of his television, his fist flying into the air. His yell had awoken Pikachu his little electric Pokémon, who had been dozing lightly.

"Look Pikachu!" The young trainer exclaimed, pointing at the small television screen. Pikachu joined in his trainers' excitement, jumping up and exclaiming various things in his own language Ash seemed to understand.

He smashed in the numbers on his phone, "Yes. Yes this is Ash. Thank you so much, I'll get packing right away." He let the phone slide from his fingers onto the bed covers and lay face down on his bed, too excited to do anything else. Finally, he decided it best he moved to start packing his bag for the long trip to Cerulean city.

It would have been different had he been ten. The year he first got his Pokémon license, he'd been too late to claim a Pokemon from Professor Oak, and had to face the devastating fact that he wouldn't be starting his Pokemon journey that year. His mom had forced him back to school, and he had buckled down in his studies for the past six years until he graduated.

It wasn't as though he hadn't met with any surprises during the last few years; he'd met his friend Pikachu in a forest after saving him from a flock of Spearow. He'd also managed to capture a Charmander, which had now evolved into a Charizard, a Squirtle and Balbasaur.

The next morning Ash bid farewell to his mom, who in her usual fashion had found many additions to add to his overflowing bag of supplies and necessities. After assuring her he would make sure to stay safe and keep in touch, he made a video call to professor Oak, wanting to inform him of his journey before he left home.

"Cerulean city hm? very nice city I must say. You will keep me informed of any new Pokémon you come across won't you?"

"Of course I will, and when I beat the sorry gym leader at Cerulean's gym, I'll gain my first badge while I'm at it!"

The older man spoke on hurriedly, his voice timid, "Ah yes, Ash I wanted to speak with you about tha -"

"Even Gary hasn't had experience of being part of a real gym!" Ash continued, his eyes gleaming.

"Yes that is true," The professor confirmed. "I think this will be a great step for you Ash. I wish you the best of luck."

Ash nodded, "Thank you professor Oak," he said, switching the video screen off and putting the phone back into the receiver.

With Pikachu at his side, Ash set out on the road. He decided to take his motorbike, thus cutting down his journey so he would arrive at Cerulean by the late evening.

"Bye Ash hunny! Be responsible like I know you will!" His mom called.

Ash rammed the helmet on his head to hide the flush of embarrassment on his face. Pikachu sat at the front it's back to his chest, wearing it's small protective helmet and visor.

"Bye mom! See you soon!" He revved up the engine and sped off through town, the fresh air whipping past him as he sped on to his destination.

...

The city was bustle of people that Ash was not used to in his sleepy home town. He looked up at the tall buildings that towered over him and blew out a breath. This would be his home for the next four weeks. Just as he made it over the hill the dome shaped building that belonged to Cerulean's only gym came into view.

Ash was awe, though it was very impressive and he'd seen it on television and in magazines, he couldn't believe he was actually here, witnessing all the battles and training his Pokémon.

"Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu nodded, it's tiny paws raised.

Ash walked up the doors and gave them a heave with his hands until they swung open. It was quiet now that it was late at night, and all of the lights in the arena had been dimmed.

Suddenly the doors behind him slammed shut.

"Huh -"

"You there!" Shouted a female voice in the darkness, though it didn't sound threatening.

The lights flickered back to life and Ash squinted,

"We were just about to lock up." A different woman's said.

There stood three girls, each in short dresses and long hair that flowed around their shoulders.

"Welcome to the Cerulean city gym." The blonde announced, "I'm Daisy,"

"I'm Lily." Chimed a girl with pink hair.

"And I'm Violet." A blue haired girl finished, flashing him a peace sign.

"Nice to meet you. I came here for –"

"Oh look! A Pikachu!" The girls squealed in unison.

"Pikachu!" The mouse like Pokemon replied, twitching its ears.

"Yep! Me and Pikachu have been best buds ever since I found him, he likes meeting new people." Ash laughed, watching as Pikachu enjoyed getting it's ears scratched and it's stomach tickled. The girls continued to coo over the electric Pokemon, until had to clear his throat.

"So anyway, I came here for the internship. I'm Ash, I won the competition advertised on television." He stated proudly.

The three sisters looked at each other. "Oh we know who you are. You're that kid from Pallet." Daisy eyed him appreciatively. "Though a kid no longer I see."

"Oh well we don't, like, take care of the internship scheme here. We put some ideas out there and set it up but like, actually doing the whole thing sounds totally exhausting." Violet flippantly said, twirling a strand of her blue hair.

"O-ok, so there's no actual trainer here at all?" Ash said, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice. His shoulders sagging, just when he thought he'd hit a stoke of luck.

"Of course there is! there's our little sister. She helped set up the internships but she actually like, wants to help trainers become better with their Pokémon." Lily said, "She's not like, a qualified trainer or anything but she did help the last two that come through here, and she's pretty good at battling I suppose…"

She finished, putting a finger to her lip in thought - then -

"Hey you seem to be the crazy type about entering the Pokémon league, well so is Misty! I know you'd totally be her type, you should totally go talk with her!"

Ash blanched, not really sure what the three sisters were trying to push on to him. A part of him felt cheated out of a wealth of knowledge he could be learning right now, but then he was also intrigued about this other sister who supposedly good at gym battle.

"Well I s'pose… is she any good?" He challenged.

"Duh, she's better than any of us, and that's saying something." Daisy quipped, hands on hips.

"Alright, where can I find her?" Ash asked.

"She's in one of the back rooms, you know like, the grimy and icky type room where we keep all our gym paperwork." Violet replied, shuddering.

"I hope you stick around Ash, we love seeing new people at our gym." Daisy said flirtatiously.

"And you will come to one of our shows, right Ash?" Violet winked.

Ash's hand automatically found the back of his head, not sure what to make of all this attention. "Uh sure…"

"Oh and Ash while your here, you can have one of the suites. They're meant to be for patrons only but we'll make an exception." Lily said sweetly, handing him a large bronze key.

"Hey thanks!" He'd been worried he'd have to kip in a doorway tonight if he hadn't sorted out somewhere to stay.

Cerulean gym was like maze, it's many corridors twisting and turning and leading from one part of the gym to another. Ash gaped as he arrived at what appeared to be an indoor aquarium, complete with tropical fish and even some water Pokémon.

What a life! Ash marveled, his nose practically against the glass.

"Pika pi! Pikachu exclaimed, following the travels of a particular large fish with his nose.

He and Pikachu followed the directions the three sisters had given him, taking a right onto a small corridor with one room, the door to which was slightly ajar, and Ash could hear the rustling of paper on the other side of the door which immediately informed him the room was occupied, nonetheless Ash wondered if he should knock first.

"Who is it?" Came a young woman's voice.

"Um hey…" Ash trailed off, at once thrown that there seemed to be no one in the room.

"Up here!" Came the voice again, this time from the far corner of the room.

Ash blinked and sure enough, a young girl was standing precariously on a step-ladder, both of her arms full with books. She was looking at him curiously over the top of her book pile.

"Oh here, let me help –" Ash said, scrabbling to reach for her books.

"No I'm alright I –" As soon as she uttered those words she began to loose her footing, she threw out her arms to stop herself from falling and ended up accidentally hitting Ash on the head with several books in the process. Ash yelped, one hand feeling for the lump on his head and one holding the girl's waist to prevent her from falling.

With most of the books now scattered across the floor, the girl threw the last few on the floor, looking slightly annoyed and a little embarrassed.

For the lack of anything to say that could help the situation, Ash blurted,

"Hi, I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum from Pallet." He flashed her his signature grin.

The girl's annoyed look faded until she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Misty. Misty Waterflower."


End file.
